1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a storage medium.
2. Related Background Art
Monitoring equipment which is an example of utilizing an image display device and a camera control device is configured by several video cameras, a synthesizer for synthesizing analog signals of images, and a switcher which allows selection of the image (video camera). These are mainly used within relatively small-scale buildings, and generally referred to as a local monitoring system. In contrast to the local monitoring system, a remote monitoring system has appeared in the market, in which a digital network such as LAN or ISDN is used, rather than an analog cable in the image transmission path, to enable significant extension of the transmission line.
Recently, some monitoring systems have been publicized which use a personal computer (PC) for a monitoring terminal to enable image display and system control through the graphical user interface (GUI). Owing to the use of the GUI with the computer in the monitoring equipment, there is an advantage that even the person unfamiliar with the monitoring equipment can easily perform the operation.
However, conventional systems of this kind had much room for improvement left in that the arrangement of cameras is represented on the map to provide the higher operability.
Also, there was some room for improvement in simply and securely setting the network connection of camera.